


Mistaken Identity

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Knifeplay, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, i'm not even sorry, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her protestations, Allen Lee is certain Nora's joined the nearby cult. A request from vivisect on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivisecting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisecting/gifts), [Vault_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/gifts).



The fog was thick on the ground as Nora headed back to the docks, humming softly as the rain gleamed off her wetsuit. She was proud of this find. It had taken a lot of Rad-X and some diving, but she’d pulled it out of a wreck near Rayburn Point and managed to make it fit her. Comfy as well as protective, it was excellent for stealthing, and she liked it, even if the feeling of the rubber on her skin was a little odd – but she was used to wetsuits, she’d grown up on the Floridian coast and been swimming most days.

A fog condenser glowed with something like ethereal blue light up ahead of her as she approached Far Harbour, and she let out a relieved sigh as she rounded the overturned truck that narrowed the entrance and had forced more than one would-be attacker to slow. Time to kick back at the Plank, grab a Vim, and-

A hand closed around her arm and dragged her sideways, the world turning dark as she was pulled into an alcove, and before she could cry out there was a gun pressing against her chin.

“Don’t. Make. A. Sound.”

Allen Lee moved into view, brows drawn, face pulled back in anger, his hand clasped around the .44 poking into her skin as she took deep breaths to try and steady her fast-pounding heart. She swallowed as he leaned in closer, the metal jabbing her jaw.

“You got guts, betraying us like this,” he growled.

“I-”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re wearing,” he added, pressing a hand over her mouth. “Children of Atom got those wetsuits, and you’ve got one. You know what that means?”

She gripped his wrist and the gun pushed against her throat, even as she tried to pull his hand away from her lips.

“You were just buying our trust, huh?” he snarled. “Lying to us whilst you pretended to be helping us. What were you planning, mainlander? Destroy the fog condensers?”

She finally pulled his palm away with a grunt.

“I’m not planning anything, Lee,” she snapped.

“Oh please,” he hissed. “Mainlanders are nothin’ but trouble. I ain’t stupid. You disappear into the island for days at a time.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing!”

The gun pressed into her again.

“You keep your voice down, you crazy cultist,” he snarled.

“Allen-”

“You expect me to believe you’re just here for innocent reasons? We’ve seen shit in the past few years you wouldn’t _believe_ since the damn Children moved into the sub base. And now you turn up, out of nowhere, offering hands to help, and then you’re wearin’ the same suit as one of their fucking Zealots?!”

“Lee, for fuck’s sake, this is ridiculous!” she hissed. “I found this in a shipping crate in a shipwreck. I’m not plotting to destroy the Condensers or hurt you, any of you, I promise!”

She heard the singing sound of metal against metal.

“I don’t believe you.”

His thigh pinned her against the wall and Nora’s eyes widened as a blade pressed against her hip.

“You’ve got ten seconds to get this off.”

She shoved against his chest angrily but the heavy-built harbourman didn’t move an inch.

“Allen-”

“Eight.”

She struggled to get out from beneath him and his leg pressed harder, a low roll of pleasure running through her.

“Three.”

She tried to hook her leg around his to push him back, and that was when the tip of the blade pierced the wetsuit, pulling it outwards and away from her skin as it sliced open the back and made way for the whistling night wind to raise goosebumps on her skin.

“GetmmpH!”

The hand that held the gun dropped the gun. A large palm covered her mouth, and Allen Lee’s flinty eyes stared directly into hers.

“You’d better hope I don’t cut you, Atom bitch,” he growled. “One hand makes it more difficult to control where the knife goes.”

A rent opened up around her side, and Nora swallowed.

“Or, you can be quiet, like a good little girl, and maybe then I can use both hands to cut this fucking rag off you.”

The knife hovered around her hip.

“What’s it gonna be?”

His voice was low, rasping, hitting her ears with a villainously soft stroke and forcing her to breathe in. Oh god, not now, not with this man pressed against her with a weapon prodding her. Fuck. That image didn’t help the slow heat growing in her core. She closed her eyes. His palm slid from her lips, a red stain on it from her lipstick.

“Keep quiet.”

Nora shut her mouth tightly as Lee roughly grasped the suit and began to slice, ripping it open piece by piece as more of her skin was revealed to the blue light of the condensers with each cut. Bits of suit fell to the floor, and if not for the heat rolling off Allen’s body, she would have been cold. She hadn’t bothered to wear underwear beneath the black rubber, and when that was gone, a few scraps clinging to her legs, she was naked in front of the bigger, stronger man.

“Children of Atom don’t deserve that,” he breathed. Nora couldn’t help but wonder if he was still talking about the suit. The knife clattered to the floor. A moment later his head dropped, and his mouth fixed around her nipple, sucking hard. She tensed, gripping him around the back of the head as one hand cupped her breast, and the other slid its thumb between her lips to provide a makeshift gag. The other thumb stroked her quickly hardening peak beneath calloused skin, and Nora bucked, her fingers carding into his hair. A soft moan left her mouth around his digit, lashes fluttering as his tongue circled her breast just so. She could feel the wind whisking around between her legs, across quickly-cooling slick from his ministrations.

The hand on her breast cupped it as a whole for a moment, and then dropped, two thick, rough fingers wetting themselves against her. Nora arched, teeth nipping his thumb and pulling a groan from him. A single digit pressed inside her and she ground against it, grunting, her legs parting just a little more as his thumb rubbed over her nub slowly. Another finger slid into her and began to pump slowly alongside the other, her body shaking with her next breath as he pleasured her.

His mouth left her nipple, his head raising to stare at her. Heat blazed through her, her heart pounding at the intense, angry gaze, even as his fingers stroked across a sensitive patch and made her whimper.

“You ever let one of them cultists fuck you?” he demanded roughly, gripping her wrist and pushing it above her head. Nora remembered Richter’s way of urging her to lose her shame and gulped, looking away. “You did?!”

“Not your business,” she muttered. He pressed against her, shirt rubbing her bare breasts.

“It is now.”

His hands pushed and rubbed harder and Nora felt her orgasm rising in her gut with a coil of slow tension that had her thighs trying to clench together.

“Don’t you fight me,” he growled, spreading her open with a third finger. Nora was dancing along the precipice, seconds from coming. “You’re not gonna win.”

His thumb stroked her nub and she fell, heat and tension unfurling and roiling over her skin, her walls clenching and quaking about his fingers as she cried out. Lee shoved a hand over her mouth to stifle what noises came next, working her with rough strokes until she was desperately trying to slide them out of her, gripping his wrist.

“It’s my business now,” he continued. “Since I got a damn cultist wandering around my home, a cultist who let one of them others have her.”

His fingers pulled out with a wet noise and Nora moaned gently, hearing the jingle of a belt, and then the rip of a zipper, a rustle of cloth as he pulled his pants down to his thighs. Strong hands grabbed her hips and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his body as his cock pressed against her slit. Nora could have screamed – his hands were free, Far Harbour was so close, people there would come looking – but she didn’t. She was still coming down from her buzz, her heart beating, lungs filling with much needed air, and Allen Lee’s-

Oh _god_ , he slid himself inside her slow and steady, working himself in with little cants of the hip until she had him at the base, his dark, wiry hair stroking across her lips. He stepped forward and pressed her back against the wall behind her, reaching into his back pocket for something. A second later, he was tying her mouth with an old, long piece of cloth, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the stone.

“It’s my business that she mighta let one of them have her, might’ve got his baby in her,” he growled. His voice was doing that thing, that warm, aching blaze between her thighs, and Nora groaned into the cloth as he bucked just a little, enough to make her whine.

“Then we just got more fucking cultists,” he drew his hips back and rocked into her fast. “Not enough that since you moved here the fog got bad, huh? Gotta reproduce, make sure your descendants try and get rid of us too?”

Her fingers clenched into fists as he pressed harder, his cock stroking her walls with speedy, deep thrusts that had her whimpering and gasping behind the old cloth. It was clean, at least.

“Biggest reason it’s my business, mainlander?” he managed, almost with a laugh. “Wanted to fuck you since you turned up in the blue suit with your robot friend. The fact that I get revenge on the Children by doin’ this makes it so much better.”

If she could’ve told him to go fuck himself from behind the gag, she would have, but his next thrust found her sweet spot and her head fell back against the wall, her legs tightening around his hips. Despite herself, she found her body rolling with his movements, helping him drive again and again into that part of her sex that made her shiver each time he hit it.

His hand dropped between her legs, and his fingers stroked her nub as he enclosed her wrists in one strong grip and canted a little harder. Nora tensed as pleasure washed through her, the cool wind barely noticeable on her skin. It was only when a little sweat began to drip down her body that she even felt it. The tension of pleasure, the knot, was growing between her thighs, pulsing and curling with each press against her sweet spot, and Nora could hear him moaning softly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“F-fuck, _mainlander_ ,” he breathed, burying his head in her neck. His teeth skimmed the flesh. “N-no wonder the cultists wanted you…”

She managed a faint ‘fuck you’ from beneath the cloth and felt his thumb speed up.

“God, fuck, you…oh god…you better be…fuckin’…ughnnn…careful.” He nipped her jaw. “You ain’t craz _yfuck…_ yet…lady…but you… _oh god_ …you stay with ‘em…you lose your mind.”

His thrusts were growing erratic, and Nora was teetering on that edge again, pulsing and wet and waiting. One, two, three flicks of his thumb, a few more thrusts against her walls, and she was falling against his chest as she panted and cried through her orgasm, thighs tensing and clenching, chest heaving. A moment later, he twitched, his cock spurting heavy loads inside of her, and he leaned heavily against the wall, gasping for breath.

Nora felt him release her wrists, and she untied the gag.

“How’d that compare to your cultist?” he panted.

“Not as good,” she snapped softly.

“Fine,” he growled. “Then we’re gonna stay here until it is.”


End file.
